


Sex and drugs and Nathan Drake??

by Mimettgreens



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimettgreens/pseuds/Mimettgreens
Summary: Brian has been addicted to that new Uncharted game ever since it came out and Jimmy's sick of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on LJ. First time I've put anything up to be read by anyone. I am very aware Brian has said he doesn't play video games. But please work with me here? ;-; This was born after time spent harassing serenityxxxstar. Poor woman. This originally was on my old account, Witchofelrit, but I've since closed that. It's now on here. There's some minor alterations to the fic, nothing major, probably not even noticeable.
> 
> I not affiliated with Avenged Sevenfold. Anything on this account is a work of fiction. All rights reserved to Avenged Sevenfold and respective copyright holders. The person running this account claims no creative rights over any songs or material used.

"Brian."

"Mm?"

The sounds of fingers hammering buttons was heard, followed by the occasional 'Shit, shit, shit!' from the character on screen.

"Briiiannn."

"Hm?" Brian murmured, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Jimmy sighed, ever since that new game, Uncharted, had come out Brian had been impossible to talk to. Him and Matt spent every free second playing it or discussing it. Seriously, how many times could they flip out over some Indiana Jones wannabe jumping over rocks? Jimmy was all for playing video games, but not at the expense of ignoring everyone and everything else. Truth was he was starting to feel a little fed up of not being able to spend five seconds with his boyfriend without Nathan Drake coming between them.

Sighing and looking at the time, way past 2am, Jimmy stood up. If Brian wasn't going to pay him any attention, he was just going to have to make him.

Brian didn't even notice Jimmy coming up behind the computer chair as he faced the TV mounted on the wall. With the way the bus sometimes rocked, having it all anchored down was a necessity. Which meant coming up behind people playing on the PS3 was easier than it should be. Jimmy leaned on the back of the chair, causing Brian to give a little frown that creased his forehead.

"Jim, don't lean on it too much..." He mumbled, tongue sticking out a little as he concentrated, caught between his teeth.

God, he was cute. But Jimmy was still not happy.

"I wont," He replied, stroking a finger over the side of Brian's neck. 

Brian frowned again, "Stop it..."

"Stop what?"

Brian gave a little scowl, but not once did the controller leave his hands, or his eyes the screen.

Jimmy frowned. Clearly he was going to have to try harder. Silently he trailed his fingers over the side of Brian's neck, up the back and toward his hairline. The guitarist said nothing, but Jimmy heard the hitch in his breath when his fingers combed through his hair, nails grazing his scalp lightly. Brian was a sucker for having his hair played with. Pulled, stroked, brushed, it didn't matter to him. It still tickled Jimmy when he'd walked in one morning and seen Zack running a brush through it while Brian laid there, head in his lap, a blissful smile on his face.

Brian let out a little huff of a laugh when Jimmy's hand stopped, but said nothing. If Nathan happened to fall off the edge of a wall in the game, well, that's just because it was a crappy wall. It didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy however, and as his fingers resumed trailing through Brian's hair, he leaned over to Brian's left, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his neck.

"Hah...Jimmy..." Brian's voice was quiet, like he was trying to concentrate, but couldn't quite manage it. Nathan Drake was promptly blown away by a head shot. Brian swore under his breath, but wasn't quite sure if it was due to dying, or because Jimmy chose that moment to lightly tug on his hair. Still, he wasn't gonna just stop playing. Not when he'd just started a new chapter. Jimmy could totally wait.

_'I swear to God...'_ Jimmy grumbled in his head. Still, not to be deterred, he placed a soft kiss on Brian's neck before standing upright again, hands sliding over Brian's shoulders and into his slightly open shirt. Slim fingers trailed over prominent collarbones before stroking lower, over his nipples, causing Brian to gasp quietly and Nathan Drake to miss his shot.

Jimmy grinned. Saying nothing, he glided his fingers back and fourth over Brian's chest, lightly scraping his nipples on each pass until they were hard and Brian let out a little puff of breath, followed by a quiet moan, "Jim..."

"Brian..." Jimmy mimicked his voice, leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of Brian's neck, hands still moving, touching tanned skin and lean muscles as Brian struggled to keep playing the video game. He was getting hard, overly hot in the confines of his jeans and shirt with Jimmy touching him so much, but the drummer wasn't stopping and began unbuttoning the black shirt the guitarist was wearing, sliding it off his shoulders slightly and immediately pressing a sucking kiss into one shoulder as his fingers slid to the waistband of Brian's trousers.

"Jimmy...I swear to God." He was trying for annoyed. What he got was breathless, managing to just choke off a moan as Jimmy unzipped his trousers, palming at the bulge in his pants.

"Keep playing Brian, don't let me stop you." The drummer smirked, watching as Brian tried to do just that, Nathan Drake dying spectacularly in the process.

Jimmy was an ass, Brian decided. A sexy, devious one at that. There was no way he could resist bucking up into Jimmy's hand as the taller man pressed down lightly, giving him something to grind into. He wasn't gonna give Jimmy the satisfaction of putting the controller down though. Nope. He was gonna keep on playing. He'd win this little thing Jimmy had going on.

Once again Nathan died a nasty death on screen.

Okay, maybe he wasn't gonna keep playing, because as Jimmy pulled his rapidly hardening length free from the confines of his underwear and ran his thumb over the head, concentrating on the game was the last thing on his mind as he gripped the controller for dear life.

"You're not very good at this game, are you Bri?" Jimmy whispered into his ear as he came to kneel beside Brian. He looked up at the man with deep blue eyes lined in dark kohl, looking like sin incarnate as he licked his lips, gave a salacious smirk, before wrapping his lips around the head of Brian's dick.

"Oh fuck!" Brian wasn't sure if he should grip the controller or Jimmy's hair as the drummer began slowly and steadily sucking on his cock, tongue playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head, making Brian buck and writhe in the chair, trying to keep his eyes on the screen and not on Jimmy's full lips around his shaft. Jimmy bobbed his head, swallowing around his length, cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. He wasn't even teasing like usual. There were no soft licks and sweet trail of lips, just hot, wet suction that had Brian's hips twitching upwards, seeking more.

"Fuckin'...goddamn Jimmy...oh fuck, suck me..." One hand dropped onto the drummer's head as Brian resisted the urge to shut his eyes and just fuck Jimmy's mouth. There was an explosion on the screen and the familiar death music rang out as Jimmy lifted his head and grinned at him, eyes feral as he licked a stripe up the underside of Brian's cock.

"Distracted or something?" he snickered at the guitarist who growled in return, eyes narrowed. Little, giant...drummy... bastard.

"Pants off mother fucker. Fuck the game. Pants off now." Nathan Drake could go screw himself right now as the controller was dropped to the floor.

Jimmy gave a triumphant smirk as he stood, pulling his shirt off and toeing off his Vans. Brian was watching his every move, licking his lips as more skin was revealed and when Jimmy finally pulled his jeans down, revealing planes of smooth, bare skin, Brian yanked him close, hauling him into his lap and biting at one of his nipples hard, licking over the mark he left as Jimmy hissed.

"You want my attention Jimmy? Is that it?" Brian questioned, drawing the drummer in for a kiss, pressing his tongue against Jimmy's lips, who responded with a moan, parting them enough for Brian to gain access, his tongue chasing Jimmy's. The drummer pulled back for breath, cheeks flushed, lips slightly swollen from kissing, a red streak of stubble rash on his jaw from Brian not shaving.He said nothing, opting to grind his naked body against Brian's as the man lifted him just enough to push his own pants and boxers down, freeing his own erection fully.

"You want me to fuck you? You that desperate for it? Couple of days without my dick in you and you turn into some jealous bitch over a video game?" Brian trailed a finger up Jimmy's chest as the drummer bit his lip. "Bet you couldn't stand it, me not paying you attention...well you got my attention now baby, what are ya gonna do with it?" His hand was gripped by Jimmy, his index finger drawn into the drummer's mouth as Jimmy sucked on the digit obscenely, coating it in saliva, mimicking what he'd done to Brian's cock minutes before. The guitarist moaned lightly, drawing his finger out of that warm mouth before sliding it lower, over Jimmy's pert ass, circling his entrance, drawing a tiny whimper from the taller man.

"Brian..."

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you Jimmy?"

The drummer gave a silent nod, grinding his ass back against the finger as it pressed in slowly. It was uncomfortable, but in a good way, a heady mix of pleasure and pain that had Jimmy arching his back, "Yesss, god...want you to fuck me, Bri. Want your cock inside me. Don't tease me mother fucker...fuck me, I need you Bri, Synnn...fuck," Jimmy babbled as he tipped his head back, and let out a long, wanton moan. It felt like it'd been forever, "Don't wanna wait, c'mon..."

It was enough. With a groan Brian removed his finger. Fuck prep, Jimmy could take it and Brian was ready to fucking burst with Jimmy moaning like a whore above him. He spat into his hand, using it to coat his erection before as best he could before he gripped the other man's hip one with hand, using the other to guide his dick, pressing against the tight ring of muscle, breaching it slowly.

Jimmy let out a quiet noise, something between a moan and a whimper, eyes squeezing shut as Brian pressed in slowly. It hurt, it always hurt, but that didn't stop him from rocking downwards against the guitarist until Brian was fully inside him.

Brian gripped his hips in both hands now, stilling Jimmy as he tried to move , "Fuck Jim, so fucking tight. Wait, wait baby." God, it was hard not to just pin him and fuck Jimmy until he came, but the sight of Jimmy on his lap, kneeling on the edges of the chair, cock flushed red and leaking had Brian simply staring. Fuck the man was beautiful.

Jimmy gave an experimental roll of his hips, causing Brian to gasp. The pain was easing now and it didn't take long for Brian to begin canting his hips upwards to meet Jimmy as he undulated against the man beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck as the man thrust up into him, brushing against his prostate with each movement.

"Fuck, Brian, oh fuck you, harder, oh god, fuck!"

It was enough to make Brian slam his hips upward, his thrusts becoming wild and fast as Jimmy rocked against him. He could feel his orgasm building up already, that pleasant tingling in his belly that had him groaning. He thrust once, twice more before burying himself to the hilt in Jimmy's ass, biting the man's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he came in hot spurts.

A harsh jolt of pain rocked through Jimmy as Brian bit his shoulder, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he came inside him, "Brian, god..." He couldn't hold on much longer as Brian wrapped his fingers around his cock, jerking him swiftly. His body tensed up as he came, come streaking up his stomach and over Brian's hand as he let out a yell. "Mm, Jesus..." Jimmy dropped against Brian's chest with a groan. A hand skimmed up Jimmy's back, a soft kiss being pressed into his shoulder just near the bite.

"Damn, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Fucker, the kids'll go wild speculating."

"Let em speculate."

Jimmy snorted, sliding off Brian's lap and moaning at the empty feeling as the Brian pulled his pants back up before picking up the controller again.

"Really? REALLY? Are ya shittin' me??" Jimmy arched a brow.

Brian just laughed. "What? It's good! Are you jealous? Poor Jimmy."

"Fucker, fuck you," Jimmy grumbled, pulling on his boxers just before Brian tugged him back onto his lap maneuvering him so Jimmy's legs hung over the arm of the computer chair. It was a little awkward, but they made it work.

"You're still my number one guy, Jimbo."

"Fuckin' damn right. I could do that guy's job."

"Oh yeah?"

"Fuck yeah, I could Indiana Jones that shit better than him. I'd have a whip an' everything."

Brian snorted at the drowsy tone Jimmy's voice had to it, making his slight lisp more prominent, "Sure Jim." Brian soothed, snickering as the man fell asleep.


End file.
